Pansy 076
by Horse's Patoot
Summary: Rated R for safety. During Summer holiday Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny have a confrontation over the internet. How will it effect them when they return to school? It just goes to show how completely immature and stupid teenage girls can be.
1. Pansy

This story was inspired by real life events. Please note that names, ages, and certain relations have been changed. In case you get confused, Pansy is in **boldface **and the 'girl' is in _Italics_. Any gramatical mistakes you might find that are within the quotation marks are intentional, to prove a point that people can be very ignorant if they try.

Chapter One: Pansy

It was the second week of Summer holidays and Pansy was debating whether or not she wanted to read a book or go online. In the end, she decided to go online. She was known in her chatroom as a major bitch, and she thoroughly enjoyed that title. Just a couple weeks before she had gotton into an argument with a girl about Harry Potter. Naturally the girl had gotten very defensive, being the proud Gryffindork that she was.

As Pansy was browsing the web, she noticed that the very same girl had just logged on. Being the hard-ass that she (thought she) was, she IMed her.

"**you shouldnt have gotten so offended about the whole harry potter thing**" Pansy typed to her, bad grammar and all.

"_Sorry, what?_" The girl answered, seemingly taken aback.

"**you shouldnt have gotten so upset about the whole harry potter thing like 2 weeks ago**" Pansy repeated. "**i was in the bsb chaht.**" And then for the first and only time, Pansy found it necessary to fix her spelling error. "**chat**"

"_Oh yeah sorry just messing with you that day nothing better to do._" The girl seemed bored.

"**o well thats great!**" Pansy responded, sounding like a bitch.

"_I do weird things like that, thats why most people in chat rooms don't talk to me cause I'm weird._"

"**wow you are kinda wierd no offence**" But Pansy did mean it offesively.

"_None taken I would be the firat to admit it!:-D_" Realizing her own mistake, the girl hurridly typed again._ "First._"

"**firit?** **What the hell is that?**" Pansy thought she'd be a smart ass, but she didn't even realize that she had misspelled the misspelled word.

"_what?_" The girl realized then what she was talking about. "_First to admit it!_"

"**o yea i get it**" Pansy said.

"_Did you vote?_" The girl was obviously trying to make small talk.

"**No im 16** "

"_Me either I'm 15"_

"**You told me you were 14**" Pansy congradulated herself on noticing.

"_Sorry always tell people that I don't like the fact I'm old!_"

Pansy took a moment to read the girls profile. She noticed it was full of 'skank-bashing'.

"**So you dont like skanks?**" She asked, obviously offended. "**Whats your problems with people who arent virgins**"

"_Nothing why?_"

"**I dont give 2 shit about damn Harry Potter**" Pansy was pulling that from her bum, since it obviously had nothing to do with anything that they had talked about previously.

"_Whats wrong? Don't take my profile so seriously!_ _Crap I never said you were a skank! I honestly don't care what the fuck people are_"

"**Ya but im not a virgin and i smoke pot**" Pansy seemed proud of that fact. "**well i used to**"

"_So do most my friends_" Pansy was confused. "_But I don't care if you are or not Its not my business._ _And I'm sorry if me bragging about it upset you!"_ The girl seemed genuinly upset that it had affected Pansy. "_But what ever_"

"**Im just saying its kinda offensive so ya you should be sorry**" Pansy retorted, not knowing it would cause her quite a few sleepless nights.


	2. Ginny and Hermione

The comments in _Italics_ are the words of both Ginny and Hermione, but Hermione is typing. Sorry if that confused you.

Chapter Two: Ginny and Hermione

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in Hermione's room. They were talking online to a very nasty bitch. After her last comment Ginny got pissed, and so did Hermione.

"Here Hermione, you type, you can do it faster than I can!" Ginny said, pushing the keyboard over to Hermione.

Hermione studied the conversation and thought of what she could say to really make this bitch mad.

"_Wait, what am I saying? I'm not sorry, why should I be? I'm the virgin, and you're the slut! I don't care if it offended you, because it's not my fault you spread your legs for everyone who wants it. I am sorry that you have to live your life as a slut, but that wasn't my mistake was it?_"

"**Im not upset about being a not being a virgin i lost my virginity to my boyfriend of 4 years and im still dating him its nothing to be ashamed of if your in lovew**"

"_There's no such this as love at 16. You're just trying to make yourself believe that it's okay. I'm damn near 17 and still a virgin, and everybody I know is damn proud of me that I'm not a slut, like you. And I'll be a virgin until Hell freezes over._" Ginny was giggling along with Hermione.

"**Then youll die a virgin and it doesnt make me a slut my friends know about it and they love me just the same**"

"_Because they're sluts too!_" Hermione and Ginny were both fuming.

"**No they're virgins im the only one of my friends who isnt" **

"_I'm finding it hard to believe you, seeing as before you stated that you were still dating your boyfriend of 4 years, yet in your profile, it says that you're currently single. So forgive me for not taking anything you say as truth._"

"**ok ive had this screen name scince like 1st year**"

"_Sure you have._"

"**and i really dont care what you believe you ignarent bitch**"

"_I don't really think that had any effect on me, considering when you called me the ignorant one, you fucking spelled it wrong." _Ginny and Hermione were having the time of their lives, listening to what this girl had to say.

**"o well i made a mistake sorry miss perfect I do that quite offen. you need to go fuck yourself**"

"_I never said I was perfect, but when I call people ignorant or anything along those lines, I at least make sure I spell it right, so I don't look like the ignorant one. I don't need to go fuck myself, because unlike you, I don't need to get fucked, or fuck myself to lead a normal life._" Hermione and Ginny both flipped their hair and gave each other a high five.

"**I dont have to fuck anyone to lead a normal life i fucked him because you the IGNORANT one doesnt believe in love at 16 only because you are filled with hate**"

"So she only fucked him because _I_ don't believe in love at 16?" Ginny squeaked.

Hermione's mother poked her head in the room. "Are you girls having fun?"

"Yes Mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Granger."

"Alright."

As soon as Mrs. Granger left the room, the girls doubled over with laughter.

"_So what you're saying is, you only fucked him because I personally don't believe in love at 16? Or did YOUR ignorant ass word that wrong?_"

"**no i didnt people like you dont believe in young love and i promised myself the fist person i fell in love with would have my virginity**"

"_Well when the day comes when Draco does something that ruins your 'relationship', you're going to realize that it was never love, and you're going to feel like a dumbass_."

"**I dont think that will happen**" Pansy sounded very sure of herself.

"_Honey, it always happens_"

"**And i dont even know why im listening to what you think becuase i dont care what you think**" The two girls could tell they were getting to her."**No not always i know people who got married at 14 and are still married at 76**,** 62 yrs i believe**"

"_That was back in the day, not TODAY. It's a proven fact that people who marry young, are the most likely to get a divorce_."

"**MOST LIKELY NOT 100** **4 years is a long time.** **alot longer than youll be with anyone you probably havent even kissed anyone. And you probably havent got laid yet because your probably an ugly fuck**"

"_Yeah, well unlike you, my life doesn't revolve around sex, and being in 'love'. I don't date, I don't kiss boys, or girls for that matter, because I'm not a hoe like you."_

"**my life doesnt revolve around sex i had sex 1 time and it was last year it doesnt rule my life im not a hoe**"

"_Sure..._"

"**i dont care if you dont believe me**"

"_If you keep telling yourself that long enough, maybe it will become reality. But that's highly unlikely, so don't waste your time, or mine for that matter._"

"**I cant believe you think anyone who kisses boys and has sex 1 TIME is a hoe and i cant believe you dont dat do you even believe in marriage?**"

Hermione and Ginny were nearly in tears from laughing so hard at Pansys ignorance.


	3. The Girl Who Cried RAPE!

Chapter Three: The Girl Who Cried Rape!

Ginny stole the keyboard from Hermione and began to type.

_"Oh believe it. Why should I believe in something that's going to cost me my hymen?"_

"Don't fuck with my hymen!" Ginny and Hermione laughed and slapped another high five.

**"Wow you are a wierdo you dont beleive in kissing and you dont believe in sex or marriage so if someone gets raped there a hoe and if someone get married there freaks and if you kiss someone you shouldnt be accepted in your community? great things to believe in" **Pansy was getting a little heated. And the girls could tell, they decided to egg her on some more.

_"If someone gets raped, they're probably asking for it. And I don't believe in kissing and marraige because that's just what I think, but I don't think people who do are freaks or wierdos. I just think they're all hoes."_

**"So your saying i was asking for it ,SO your saying because i was walking to school i deserved to be raped you fucking bitch you are the kind of bitches that should have been in fucking hell youll be alone forever have a great life" **Pansy said, hoping to win herself some sympathy.

_"We knew you were going to say that!" _The girls had already known what she was going to say, and they were waiting for her to lay a sad sob story on them.

"What a dumb bitch!" Ginny said.

"Really dumb." Hermione agreed, pointing out some more of her mistakes.

**"I knew you would say raped people were asking for it ive lost so many friends because of it" ** Although Pansy was trying to win their sympathy, she was having no luck so she decided to keep on adding to her lies.

_"Boo-hoo."_

**"I dont care what you say you dont know me or the horrible things ive experienced DONT FUCKING BOO HOO ME BECUASE OF THAT ASSHOLE I HAD A BABY WHEN I WAS 11"**

_"You don't know us or the terrible things we've experienced either. So don't think your problems are so much worse than ours, because that makes you an asshole."_

**"Who are we? Im sure ive gone threw worst than you"**

_"You had a baby at 11? YOU ARE A WHORE! I KNEW IT!"_

**"i was fuckin raped it wasnt my fault and i dont believe in abortion yea my baby is 4" **

_"Me and my friend, who think exactly alike. Hmm. I wonder how you're baby will feel when it's grown up, knowing that its mother is a whore?"_

**"If your gunna harass me after what i just told you so help me god ill report you fuck you your gone bitch" **

_"If you knew our story, you'd know exactly why we are the way we are.But like everyone else, you're more focused on yourself than the bigger picture."_

The two girls waited for a response for a good 10 minutes. They decided that maybe she had given up, but then she responded.

**"I reported you" **

_"good." _Hermione and Ginny didn't really care, so they shrugged it off. After that, there was no more conversing between the two parties.

"Wanna look at some pictures of Orlando Bloom?" Ginny asked.

"He's so hot. Need I say more?" Hermione was almost drooling. "Then we can check out pictures of Alan Rickman!"

"He's so hot...even though he reminds me of Snape." Ginny shuddered.

"Have you seen his fat old man arse?"

"Ooohhhh yea."

Meanwhile....

Pansy was sitting on her bed thinking of more lies to tell these two girls.


	4. The girl who calls people Lesbian faggot...

Chapter 4:The Girl who calls people**_ Lesbian faggots_**!

"Oh my god! He's gorgeous!" Ginny giggled, dropping a spoon of ice cream in her lap.

Hermione and Ginny had been looking at pictures of David Thewlis, it was actually a very FUNNY picture. If you want to see it go here ---http:www.martz.ca/images/lj/thewlis-jones.jpg---

After a few minutes Mrs. Granger knocked on the door.

"Yes mum?" Hermione called, clicking the pictures of Gary Oldman off the screen. "Come in!"

"Hermione, would you be a dear and run down to the store and grab some dinner rolls and some butter."

"MUM!" Hermione squealed, but she got up anyways and went downstairs.

When Hermione got back she ran right upstairs. "Did she come on?"

"Yea, and she was a total bitch. I put up an away message, and she said I couldn't have that away message because I didn't believe in sex. It was rape, not sex. I was raping Draco...not having sex with him. There is a difference you know."

"Let me see the keyboard." Hermione moved in front of the computer.

_"Hey, I heard you were giving my friend a hard time while I was at the store...bitch" _

**"leave me alone" **

_"You wouldn't leave her alone._"

**"ok wut ever you can talk to yourself "**

_"I just might do that." _Hermione decided that she wouldn't ignore her, so she kept talking. "_It must be very hard for you knowing you're a whore, and having people tell you that you are."_

**"Your the only ones who think i am and i dont care about you."**

_"Like we care about you? I just like making fun of you, because it's so easy."_

**"You can call me a slut if you want i know im not but you on the other hand will always be a lesbian faggot" **Pansy had noticed Hermione's 'Ban Homophobia' buddy icon. **"but im just saying this becuase your easy to make fun of"**

_"You can say it all you want, because I'm not a lesbian." _Hermione and Ginny thought this was rather funny. Seeing as being a 'faggot lesbian' would make her a gay man who liked women.

**"could have fooled me "**

_"How dare you tell my friend what kind of away message she can have? Whatever... "_

**"how dar she put my name in her away message" **Pansy probably thought that was such a horrible thing to do, when in all actuality, it wasn't.** "dare"**

_"Just because I'm against homophobia doesn't make me a lesbian. She can do whatever the fuck she wants, because she's not the whore!" _Hermione was getting a little heated.

**"ok whatever but if your insinuating that i cant do whatever i want your damn wrong."**

_"Says who? You? That's not saying much, whore. "_

**"yes yes i am a whore "**

_"The first step is admitting it." _

**"im such a whore because i kiss boys and had sex one time you right im sucha slut **

**ha yea right" **

_"You're on your way, kid." _

**"i take advantage of my life im not gunna be a lame ass like you bitches**

**kid and how old are you"**

_"I guess the reason you take advantage of your life is because someone took advantage of you. I'm 17." _

**"He didnt take advantage of me it was my choice. well wow a whole yrs difference"**

Hermione and Ginny were both getting more suspicious my the minute...Wouldn't being raped qualify as being taken advantage of?

"Oh what a hoe!" Ginny said.

"I concur." Hermione said matter-o-factly.


End file.
